


Broken Bones and Magic Hugs

by PanicMoon15



Series: You're Never Too Old for Cuddles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Play, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, Melinda May and her Duckings, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mama may, papa phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicMoon15/pseuds/PanicMoon15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3166610">I'll Always Come Find You</a></p><p>Skye is bored, grumpy and in pain. Everyone is trying to make her feel better, but there's only two people she really wants to look after her and that's Mama May and Papa Phil. And as we all know, cuddles can make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bones and Magic Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Like part one of the series, it's just candy-floss. Tooth-rotting fluff. You'll need to see a dentist.

There were many crappy things about having a broken arm in a cast, that Skye had come to learn over the past few days of being back at the Playground, with her right arm in said cast. One of the main crappy things, was the boredom she had been suffering since coming home from the hospital.

In an attempt to counteract this crippling boredom during a particularly dull hour in the Playground, Skye had concocted a list of the top terrible things she was having to deal with, due to her broken arm.

  1. Skye was right-handed and therefore could not write due to the hefty cast.
  2. Typing with one hand, while completely possible, sucked.
  3. Her right arm was itchy underneath the cast and she couldn’t scratch it. The fork Trip had suggested did not work either.
  4. The cast was pink and she had wanted purple and Skye didn’t mind admitting that she was still mad about it.
  5. Tai Chi was super difficult with a heavy cast on one arm. It knocked her centre of gravity way off, and Skye was kind of sick of almost falling over.
  6. Sometimes her arm still hurt, and the pills that Jemma had given her made her feel a little sick, and she really just wanted a cuddle, which brought on the next complaint that:
  7. Coulson and May had taken off on a mission the day she returned from the hospital and Skye _really_ missed them.
  8. Also, showering with a garbage bag on her arm got real old, real fast.



Her surgeon at the hospital had informed a very unhappy Skye that due to the severity of the break, despite having had six pins hammered into the bone, she would still be required to wear the cast for at least three weeks. Jemma had seconded this.

So far it had been three days.

Skye was ready to kill someone.

“I’m ready to kill someone!” She announced to the room of agents.

Preferably the guy who pushed her down the stairs, which caused the broken arm in the first place.

“Preferably the guy who pushed me down the stairs!” She added with a huff.

Jemma rolled her eyes and plonked herself down on the couch next to her friend. “Skye, it’s really not that bad.” She soothed, patting the bright pink cast. They had all signed it in an attempt to cheer Skye up, but apparently Hunter’s _“Try not to break the other one- Love the sexy Brit”_ was not funny when you were already cranky.

Skye scowled at Jemma. “How can _you_ comment? You’ve never had to sit around and watch all the excitement, while you can’t do anything because your arm was in a cast.”

“Actually, I have. When I was seven, I fell out of the tree in my back garden and broke my arm. Had a cast on for the _whole_ of the summer holidays.”

“That’s not the same, Simmons.” Skye grumbled. “This sucks. You guys are all working, even when you’re not in the field, and I can’t even do _that._ I can’t write, and even if I can type with my left hand, it’s not the same.”

“You could..er…” Fitz scratched the back of his head, “Er…you could use to time to b-better yourself.” He settled on.

Skye raised a brow. “Better myself? In what way?”

“Academically!” Jemma replied far too quickly and Fitz agreed with the rapid nodding of his head, again, far too quickly. At the look on her friend’s face, Jemma began to backtrack. “I just mean, not because you aren’t intelligent or anything, you _are_ just you could learn about things you don’t have much experience in. Perhaps you could learn about some of the projects we’ve been working on in the lab. It might make you less…” Simmons trailed off and looked at Fitz.

“Grumpy?” He supplied.

“Irritable.” Jemma used instead, and Skye glared at her. Apparently that word wasn’t much better.

“I’m not _grumpy_.” Skye argued.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Fitz mumbled.

Simmons ignored him and smiled back at Skye. “You might enjoy learning some new things with us in the lab.”

“Or I could just stick pins in my eyes.” Skye snapped back. She knew she was being petty and childish, and really, a little bit mean, but she was feeling a bit queasy and her arm had started to ache.

“Well, if you’re going to be like that.” Jemma stood up.

“No, I’m sorry.” Skye said. “Please don’t leave, you guys. I’m going mad here!”

Jemma made a sympathetic face. “I know. But you need to understand that you _are_ going to be in this cast for three weeks whether you like it or not. You need to get used to it.” She moved beside Fitz. “I’m sorry, Skye, but Fitz and I do have things to be getting on with in the lab.”

“Come on guys, just stay a little longer.” Skye begged. “We could play Mario Kart.”

Fitz frowned at her. “I thought…I thought you couldn’t move you’re erm, you’re fingers properly in your cast. How would you play?”

“Well, you guys could play, and I could shout encouragement.” Skye argued.

“We’re really busy, Skye.” Simmons said. “Feel free to come by and sit in the lab with us, but we can’t hang about up here in the lounge with you.”

“Sorry, Skye.” Fitz shrugged, leaving the room.

“See you later, okay?” Simmons followed him. “Maybe we could watch a film together later tonight, or something?”

Skye sighed and sank down further in the sofa. “Maybe.” She tried to fold her arms in a petulant manner, but the cast even hindered that.

There was no real reason why Skye couldn’t go into the lab with Fitz and Simmons, Jemma _had_ invited her, and really they were both right that she should be using the time off to be better herself in some way, but her childish grumpiness was making it difficult to be motivated to do anything other than sulk and watch TV. Mack had invited her not long ago to help him in the garage, Bobbi had tried to cheer her up over breakfast, and even Hunter was being particularly nice and making a valiant effort to not make fun of her, but Skye didn’t want any of them.

Skye wanted May and Phil. She wanted her Mama.

Skye huffed and pulled her legs up under her on the couch, laying her head on the arm of the sofa and propping up her broken arm beside her. Someone, she suspected Hunter or Trip, had put Cartoon Network on the TV before Skye had dumped herself here, and she couldn’t be bothered to change the channel now. The show playing was one she didn’t recognise from her own childhood, but the bright colours and catchy music eventually lulled her into a doze that was disrupted by voices around her.

Too comfortable to make the effort to sit up, Skye remained in her position curled up on the couch, and listened with her eyes closed to the voices. They were too distorted by the corridors of the Playground to distinguish.

 _“I feel bad about leaving her.”_ A woman’s voice said.

_“We had no choice, and she was in good hands. Simmons knows what she’s talking about.”_ A man’s voice replied.

_“I guess. I hope she’s been okay.”_

_“Simmons says she’s been irritable.” The man said._

_“We shouldn’t have left her. Not when she was just out of hospital.”_ The distortion began to dissipate; that was definitely May.

 _“I expect she’s been getting bored.”_ And that was Coulson, Skye could tell as they began getting closer. _“You know what she’s like.”_

Skye sat up slightly, opening her eyes, only to cover them with her good hand as the light assaulted them.

“Hopefully I’ll find something for her to do until the cast can come off. Poor thing.” May said, and Skye moved her hand from her eyes and turned towards the door to see May and Coulson walk through.

“You’re back!” She grinned, and May picked up her pace to come around and sit next to Skye on the couch.

“We’re back.” May smiled, wrapping an arm around Skye’s shoulders.

Skye let her head fall to May’s shoulder. “I’m glad you guys are back.” She said. “I missed you.”

“We missed you, too.” Coulson smiled and pressed a kiss to Skye’s head from behind her. “You doing okay, Skye?”

“Yeah.” She said quietly, breathing May’s smell in and letting the scent sooth her more than it probably should.

Phil smiled. “Good. I’m going to get some food, you guys want some?” He asked.

May pressed her nose to Skye’s temple, rubbing the top of her bad arm with gentle fingers. “You had any lunch yet?” She mumbled.

Skye shifted slightly, letting an arm wrap around May’s waist. “I’m okay. I had breakfast with Bobbi.”

“It’s almost three in the afternoon, Skye.” Phil informed her.

“Oh.” Skye said quietly. “I guess I had a long nap, then.”

“How long have you been asleep, baby?” May asked.

“Jemma and Fitz went back to the lab at noon. I guess, since just after then or something.” Skye glanced over at the TV where the cartoons were still playing. “I was watching TV for a while.”

May turned her head behind to look at Phil. “Bring us a selection, Phil. We’ll have lunch in here.”

“Okay, I’ll be back in a bit.” He smiled, and kissed Skye on the head again, before leaving the lounge to go and raid the kitchen.

May turned back to Skye, kissing the side of her head and rocking her slightly. “I’m sorry we left you.” She said.

“It’s okay.” Skye said, giving a half-hearted shrug and cuddling closer. “You had to go and work, I get that.”

“I’m still sorry, baby.”

“I’ve been okay.” Skye lied. She didn’t want May to worry unnecessarily; they had plenty to be concerned about without Skye’s neediness.

May pulled back from the hug just enough to look at Skye’s face properly. “Tell me the truth now. How have you been?”

“ _Fine._ ” Skye insisted.

“ _Skye_.” May used her ‘don’t you dare lie to me I’ll know because I have magical powers’ tone.

Skye let her cast-arm rest on May’s stomach and dropped her head to lie on her chest. “I’ve been pretty bored.” She mumbled into May’s shirt.

May stroked her hair lovingly. “Just bored, or something else. Simmons said you’ve been a little crabby.”

Skye hummed. “My arm still hurts sometimes.” She admitted reluctantly and May made a sympathetic noise, kissing her forehead. “Simmons gave me some meds but they make me feel sick, so…either my arm has to hurt or I have to puke.”

“And which one are you dealing with right now?” May smiled.

“A combination of the two.” Skye grumbled. “I’m glad you’re home, Mama.” She whispered.

May couldn’t help it, every time Skye called her that it made her feel incredible. The absolute adoration in Skye’s voice, it made her feel like she was doing something right, if nothing else in this world went well, she would forever be able to brag about the person Skye had become. The beautiful person her baby girl was. May was so proud of her.

“What can I do to make it better?” May asked, moving her hand from Skye’s arm to rub her tummy.

Skye sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. “Snuggles are good.”

May chuckled. “Oh yeah? All Simmons needed to do to stop your whining was give you a hug? I’ll let her know.”

“Nope, I’m very specific about which snuggles make me feel better,” Skye opened her eyes and smiled at May, “only yours will do.”

“Is that so?” May quirked an eyebrow.

“Well,” Skye shrugged, “maybe A.C’s might help a little.”

“D.C.” May corrected.

“Whatever. Even Phil’s hugs aren’t as awesome as yours. Yours are magic.” Skye grinned.

“Oh, so _that’s_ how it is? Is it?” Phil said as he entered the lounge, arms laden with a large tray filled with various plates of food and glasses of water precariously balanced on it. He placed the tray on the coffee table in front of Skye and May and sat himself down on the other side of the younger agent. “So,” he smirked, wrapping an arm around Skye’s shoulders, “my hugs are mediocre, are they?”

“I never said that.” Skye defended.

“Hmm. It seems, dear Skye, that you think that my hugs are less effective at healing broken bones than Melinda’s.”

May made a face. “Yes,” she said sarcastically rolling her eyes fondly, “that’s is _exactly_ what Skye said.”

“Actually,” Skye butted in, “I said Mama’s were magic. Yours are awesome, but they’re just not magic.” She said, grinning teasingly.

Phil tickled her side and Skye squeaked. “Simmons would have a fit if she heard you talking about magic.”

“I’m sorry I offended your hugs.”

Phil Pulled Skye closer, hugging her properly for the first time in days. “I forgive you.” He kissed her temple.

Skye snuggled into Phil’s side, pulling May with her and hugging the woman’s hand to her chest. “I love you.” Skye confessed quietly. “Both of you.”

“We love you, too, baby girl.” May whispered into her hair.

“We certainly do.” Phil agreed.

All three sat like that, curled up and cuddling on the couch for a few minutes, until Skye’s stomach grumbled loudly, ruining the moment.

“Food time.” Phil laughed.

“Not yet.” Skye mumbled. “Cuddle time for a little longer.” She demanded.

“Skye…” Phil said but May held up a finger in his face to silence him.

“Mama says five more minutes.” May said with finality, and really, Coulson thought as he snuggled closer to his two best girls, how could he possibly argue with that?

**Author's Note:**

> Review please! Let me know if you want more in the series and what you would like to see next. :) xxx
> 
>  [Come see me on tumblr](http://panicmoon15.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Follow me on twitter! :)](https://twitter.com/BubbaEmss)


End file.
